1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to mirroring virtual machines from a primary host to a secondary host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems for high availability and reliability applications use backup computers to allow continuous operation with no loss of service in the event of a hardware failure. Data and applications are periodically copied from a primary computer to one or more backup computers. This copying process can also be called mirroring of the contents of the primary computer onto the backup computer. In a virtual machine environment, one or more virtual machines can be in operation on each computer under the control of a virtual machine manager or hypervisor. Each of the virtual machines may require backup.